Quand la fatalité a pour nom Mokona !
by mokona-au-chocopyuh
Summary: Dans un nouveau monde, alors que l'humeur générale n'est pas vraiment bonne... Un certain lapin blanc décide de mettre son grain de sel dans une certaine relation... Kuro/Fye Yaoi !


Bonjour tout le monde, comme c'est ma première fiction, je ne promet rien de super...

Merci de laisser de reviews !

Disclaimer: Les personnages n'appartiennent qu'a CLAMP !

**Quand la fatalité a pour nom...Mokona !**

Le hasard n'est pas de ce monde, tout n'est que fatalité !

Oh, pardon ! Vous vous demandez surement qui je suis, et surtout de quoi je parle.

C'est bien simple. Je suis Mokona Modoki, le seul et l'unique ! La mascotte d'un groupe d'aventuriers déjantés, dont ils ne peuvent pas se passer ! Il faut dire que plus mignon que moi, tu meure ! Mais bon, trêve de modestie, revenons à notre histoire.

Je vous explique ma situation:

Je voyage à travers les dimensions avec quatre voyageurs, pour retrouver les plumes d'une princesse. Non, Sakura -C'est son nom- n'est pas un oiseau, mais une humaine. Si vous voulez mon avis, elle relève plus du Hamster, pour le côté mignon... Mais mon avis vous importe peu, surement ! J'ai tendance à m'égarer très facilement...

Donc, ces plumes sont les souvenirs de notre Hamster préféré. C'est Shaolan, un archéologue fou -ou follement amoureux de la princesse- qui a décidé de partir en voyage pour retrouver l'âme de son aimée. Et là je peut dire sans crainte de me faire contredire que l'amour fait faire des choses bien stupides...

Franchement, c'est pas moi qui courait les dimensions pour des plumes... Enfin bref... Je ne suis qu'un lapin blanc et rond après tout... Qu'est-ce que je connais à l'amour Hmm ? Pas grand chose, je l'avoue ! Bien qu'avant je regardait souvent Yûko et son fiancé Clow se bécoter puis s'engueuler puis à nouveau se bécoter pour se faire pardonner... Et... ceci ne vous intéresse pas !

C'est vrai que leur couple n'était intéressant que quand ils faisaient des jeux débiles où ils trichaient tout le temps... Mon grand trip, à moi et à ma moitié noire, c'était de compter le nombre de fois où ils trichaient au cours d'une partie... Nous sommes arrivés au nombre record de 52 et... Et pardonnez moi ! Je me suis encore égaré... Je suis irrécupérable...

Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui ! Donc, Shaolan et Sakura voyagent avec moi pour trouver les plumes de Sakura.

Mais bien sûr, c'est dangereux ! Et bien que je mette facilement les méchants en déroute, je préfère encore regarder de loin. Donc, pour que l'action ne dure pas longtemps, j'ai a ma disposition deux fidèles compagnons : Un toutou et un minou.

Enfin deux humains nommés Kurogané et Fye, qui sont comme chien et chat. Ils se cherchent des noises tout le temps ! Ou plutôt je devrai dire que j'aide Fye à chercher des noises à Kurogané... Bien que le blond se débrouille très bien tout seul...

Oui, Fye est blond aux yeux bleus, et en plus c'est un magicien !

Kuro-Toutou, lui, est plus grand et baraque que le mage. C'est un ninja aux cheveux noirs, et ses yeux rouges sang font peur à tout le monde. Sauf à moi, bien sûr, car le Grand Mokona n'a peur de rien !

C'est à ce moment là que je reprend la phrase du début. « Il n'y a pas de hasard dans ce monde, tout n'est que fatalité. ».

Car je me suis décidé a faire quelque chose pour le couple que forme le ninja et le mage !

Vous ne saviez pas ? Ben oui, ils s'aiment. Mais l'amour est le seul combat qu'ils n'aient pas remporté. Pourquoi ? Ils sont timides ! Mais ne le répétez pas, ou je me ferait couper en tranche !

Comment je sais qu'ils s'aiment ? C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche !

Ils se haïssent et pourtant ils s'aiment !

L'un embête L'autre, L'autre se fait embêter.

L'autre court et crie après l'un, L'un se fait crier et courir après.

Et ils le font exprès !

Car l'un embête l'autre POUR se faire courir après, et L'autre lui coure après POUR que l'un recommence plus tard !

Ça a l'air complexe, et si la princesse et Shaolan n'ont rien vu, c'est car ce sont encore des gamins, mais on ne la fait pas à Mokona Modoki, ze bestof ze worlde ! J'sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais ça sonne bien...

Vous doutez encore ?

Bon, regardez Kuro-pûû. Une vraie brute qui n'aime rien ni personne -En apparence-. Pourtant, quand Fye s'est fait arracher l'œil, oui c'est dégueulasse, Kurogané lui a sauvé la vie en lui donnant de son sang mélangé à celui d'un vampire ! Maintenant, Fye doit boire du sang de Kuro-pîî.

C'est une belle preuve d'amour, non ?

Donc voilà, ils s'aiment, c'est clair, net et précis.

Et comme une bataille ne se gagne pas sans Mokona, je vais devoir les aider à gagner celle-ci !

Et j'ai ma petite idée de comment faire... Niark Niark Niark ! Quoi, comment ça j'ai un rire sadique ? C'est le même rire que Yûko, et j'en suis fier ! En fait vous êtes tous jaloux !

Mais je vous comprend, c'est sûrement très dur de ne pas être moi...

Tiens, quand on parle du loup... voilà notre Kuro-national qui se ramène ! Huhuhu... C'est l'heure fatidique ! Mon plan diabolique va se mettre en place dans 3...2...1...GO !

« Pyuh ! Que se passe-t-il, Kukunene ? Tu est fachouille après Fye ? »

Il me regarde d'un air méfiant. C'est vrai que d'habitude je ne fais que l'embêter mais bon...

« Non, rien de spécial, Boule de poil ! Et toi ? Pourquoi tu t'en occupe ? »

Rien de spécial... Rien ? Hum hum... Ça pue le plan foireux à plein nez, ça ! Mais il est temps que je démontre mes talents de comédien ! 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona : jouer parfaitement la comédie. Je prend un air soucieux.

« Eh bien... On dirait que Fye-san ne va pas bien en ce moment... Surtout depuis que vous ne vous disputez plus... »

Il regarde un moment dans le vague. Allez, on va remuer le couteau dans la plaie...

« Et puis on dirait que ça vous manque à tout les deux... Mokona est très triste de voir que vous vous êtes éloignés ! »

Il rougit imperceptiblement, mais mon super radar à rougeurs amoureuses l'a détecté tout de suite ! Bien sûr, pour cacher sa gène il va se mettre à crier...

« Tu parle, shiro manjû ! Je suis bien plus heureux maintenant qu'il me laisse tranquille ! »

Ben voyons ! Et mon nom c'est Fei wan, tant que t'y est ! Tss... Il n'y a que les adultes pour être aussi immature ! Même Shaolan sait reconnaître qu'il aime Sakura –Pas devant elle bien sûr mais bon...- alors Kuro devrait en être capable !

« Alors Mokona ne comprend pas pourquoi Maman Fye et Papa Kurogané sont tristes... »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Et je ne suis pas triste ! »

Mais oui, mais oui ! Tu crois que je vais gober une énormité pareille ? Tout le monde a remarqué que ton regard était plus mélancolique ! Je vais pas lui faire un dessin tout de même. Vu comme il a tiqué à «Papa et Maman », ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il flanche bientôt. Et je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

« Donc ça ne dérangeras pas Kuro-myu si je demande à Yûko ce qu'il pense de Fye ! Yûko sait très bien définir les liens entre les personnes... »

Huhuhu ! C'est l'arme suprême de persuasion, Yûko ! Notre cher Kuro va se faire un plaisir de tout avouer sous cette menace...

« Et bien vas-y. Elle ne te diras que la stricte vérité ! Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour ce mage à la noix ! »

Mais c'est qu'il s'accroche ce Baka ! Tant pis ! Il vient quand même de faire une grosse erreur, et il n'est pas dit que je ne sais pas profiter des occasions quand elles se présentent.

« Mais Mokona n'a jamais parlé de sentiments amoureux ! Pourquoi Kuro-rin a-t-il pensé tout de suite à cela ? »

« Graah ! Je vais te tuer, shiro manjû ! »

Oups ! Il fait diversion ! Mais bon, il a avoué le plus gros. Le reste va être un jeu d'enfant.

« Pyuh ! Kukunene veut tuer le pauvre Mokona ! Pas taper ! »

C'est toujours aussi drôle de provoquer sa colère en tout cas ! Je ne vois pas comment Fye arrive à s'en passer. Ce doit le faire souffrir atrocement ! D'ailleurs, il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour lui aussi... Aaaïeuh ! J'avais oublié comment Kuro-tan tirait fort sur les joues... Mais au moins, ça me donne une excuse pour aller voir le blondinet !

Je m'échappe des mains du tortionnaire et bondis vers la chambre de mon protecteur attitré contre les attaques du ninja.

« Maman Fye ! Maman Fye ! Kuro-tcha est méchant ! Il a tiré très fort les joues de Mokona ! »

Le concerné se détourne de la fenêtre où il regardait. Il me sourit, mais son air triste qu'il s'est empressé de changer ne m'a pas échappé. Bon, c'est parti pour la deuxième partie de mon plan diabolotique ! Comment ça, ça ne se dit pas «Diabolotique» ? Je dit ce que je veux, moi, môssieur ! Mais bon passons... J'ai d'autres blonds à fouetter ! D'ailleurs en parlant de blond...

« Voyons, Mokona ! Tu sais que notre Kuro-chan n'est qu'une grosse brute ! »

« C'est bien vrai ! »

Un éclair de tristesse vient de passer dans ses yeux.

« Mais ! Fye, tu es triste ! C'est à cause de Kuro-wanwan ? »

En plein dans le mille ! Ça se voit à son air surpris. Bien sûr, il se reprend bien vite.

« Voyons ! De quoi tu parles ? Je vais très bien ! Mon Kuro-wan n'a rien fait ! »

Huhuhu ! Et voilà. Si prévisible... S'en est presque affligeant. Il ment comme un arracheur de dent ce crétin ! Mais comme SON Kuro, il a fait une erreur !

« TON Kuro-wan ? Maman Fye serait amoureux de Papa Kurogané ? Hyuh ! »

Niark Niark Niark ! Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle là, hein !

Tiens, saviez vous que le Fye peut changer de couleur en une seconde ? Le voilà d'une belle couleur rougeâtre. Et on enfonce le clou...

« Fye ? Tu es tout rouge ! Tu es malade ? C'est grave ! J'appelle Kuro-Kuro pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de toi ! »

« Aaah ! Non ! Je vais bien ! J'ai juste un peu chaud ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! »

C'est plutôt que tu vas te retrouver d'une jolie couleur tomate, si en plus ton beau brun rapplique... Mais bon, je crois que ça ira pour l'instant. Il me reste encore quelques préparatifs à achever avant la scène finale.

Mais pour ça, il me faut de l'aide !

Une fois seul, j'«appelle» Yûko. Je la trouve dans la réserve.

« Ooh ! Bonjour Mokona ! Que me vaut le plaisir de cet «appel» ? »

« Bonjour Yûko ! J'ai besoin de certaines petites choses, pour ce soir... »

« Hohoho ! Tu te décide enfin à apporter ton aide à nos amis des dimensions ? C'est pour ce soir ? »

« Oui ! C'est pas trop tôt. Huhuhu ! »

« Tout à fait, tout à fait ! Niark Niark Niark ! Bon, je t'envoie ce dont tu as besoin ! »

« Merci Yûko ! »

Elle coupe la liaison. J'ouvre la bouche. Devant moi se matérialisent une petite boite noire, une corde transparente, un appareil photo vert pomme, et un flacon qui contient une fumée rosâtre. Huhuhu ! Elle a pensé à tout ! J'adore Yûko. Il ne me reste donc que deux petites choses à régler...

Plus tard, avec Sakura, dans la cuisine.

« Moko-chan ? Tu a quelque chose à me demander ? »

Je l'observe une minute avant de répondre. La soirée dépend de ce dialogue ! Si elle ne coopère pas... Mon plan tomberait à l'eau ! Mais bon, Sakura-chan est une chic fille, elle devrait comprendre la situation...

« Sakura-chan, à ton avis, que sont Kuro-chan et Fye-san l'un pour l'autre ? »

Oups... Je crois que j'ai été trop direct... Mais étonnement, elle me fait un grand sourire. Elle baisse la voix.

« Tu as remarqué toi aussi ? Je pense qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup, mais qu'ils n'osent pas se l'avouer... J'ai juste ? »

Diantre et fichtreries ! C'est qu'elle n'est pas bête la petite ! Il faut croire qu'elle a vraiment des origines de Hamster... Ou de lapin ! Ceci expliquerait cela... Et cela va m'être fort utile !

« Parfaitement Sakura-chan ! Tu veux bien aider Mokona à faire quelque chose pour eux ? »

Elle me jette un coup d'œil malicieux. C'est qu'elle cachait son jeux en fait ! Je devrait la prendre en stagiaire Mokona !

Ben quoi ? Ça existe, le stage Mokona ! C'est pour les personnes souhaitant faire une carrière palpitante, pleine d'humour, où ils pourront fouiller dans les affaires des autres, piquer de la nourriture aux ninjas aux yeux rouge, avec de la célébrité à la clé !

Eh, oh, j'ai le droit de me faire un peu de pub !

Bref, je me penche vers Sakura et lui expose mon plan.

Elle me regarde à nouveau, et elle laisse échapper un petit rire qu'elle a dû prendre au contact de Tomoyo-chan.

« Hohoho ! Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? »

Et impatiente, en plus de ça ! Elle commence à me plaire de plus en plus, cette princesse !

« Juste après le repas ! Surtout, promet moi de ne rien dire à personne ! »

« Bien sûr, Moko-chan ! »

Aller, ma petite Sakura, à l'attaque !

Après le repas.

Sakura-chan et moi échangeons un œil complice. Tout est en place. Alors, comme pris d'une soudaine bonne idée, je m'écrie :

« Mokona a une idée ! Et si nous jouions à un jeu ? »

« Ça me paraît être une bonne idée, Moko-chan ! Répond Sakura. J'ai justement une idée de jeu ! »

Elle joue très bien la comédie ! Très douée cette petite ! Je feins d'être étonné.

« Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Le jeu Action ou Vérité ! »

Elle regarde les trois hommes qui n'ont rien dit. Elle leur jette un coup d'œil suppliant. Elle est vraiment terrible cette petite ! Shaolan et Fye craquent tout de suite à sa bouille de Hamster.

« Bien sûr, Sakura-Hime ! »

« Bonne idée, Sakura-Chan ! »

Seul Kuro reste en retrait. Les jeux et lui... ça fait au moins 32 ! C'est le seul gros problème de mon plan, ça, la coopération de Kuro... Mais bien sûr, Fye arrange ça.

« Aller, Kuro-chan ! Dis oui ! »

Lui aussi est redoutable ! Et vu les sentiment que le brun éprouve, il ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps face au regard que lui tend son blond. Il grommelle, résigné.

« Pff. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... C'est bien pour vous que j'accepte ! »

Tu parles ! C'est surtout pour Fye ! Mais bon... On ne va pas s'en plaindre. Sakura-chan leur explique les règles du jeu. Il suffit de répondre Action, ou Vérité quand on vous pose la question. Ensuite, selon la réponse, on donne un gage ou on pose une question à laquelle on doit répondre par la vérité. Je lance d'une voix joyeuse :

« C'est Mokona qui commence ! Alors... Fye, action ou vérité ?»

« Vérité. »

Alors, alors... On va commencer en douceur, histoire de les mettre dans le bain. Huhuhu ! Je fait mine de réfléchir.

« Hum... Ah ! Fye, es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ? »

Niark Niark Niark... C'est qu'il devient tout rouge le blondinet ! Il change vraiment de couleur en une seconde ! Il doit avoir des ancêtres caméléon !

« Eh bien... Euh... Oui... Je suis... amoureux de quelqu'un... »

Tiens tiens... Voilà qui a capté l'attention d'un certain ninja ! Fye a détourné la tête de Kuro. Hum hum. Ça commence bien, et foi de Mokona, ça va continuer ainsi. C'est à Fye-tomate de parler.

« Euh... Sakura-chan, action ou vérité ? »

« Action ! »

Elle est téméraire la petite ! Ça me plait...

« Alors, Sakura-chan, tu dois... Faire 5 fois le tour de la pièce à cloche pied ! »

« D'accord ! »

Rooh... Mais c'est pas drôle ! C'est vachement trop facile, ça ! Tss... Fye, tu te trompe, si tu pense que la petite va avoir du mal avec ça !

« Et voilà ! J'ai fini ! »

Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ?

On échange encore quelques actions et vérités, puis, c'est à nouveau à Sakura de parler. Maintenant, à elle de jouer !

« Monsieur Kurogané, action, ou vérité ? »

« Pff...Action... »

Vas-y Sakura ! Vas-y ! Tout est en place ! Go ! Go ! Go ! Ne me déçois pas ! C'est parti !

« Hum... Alors... Vous allez danser un slow avec Fye-san ! »

Bravo ! Bingo ! Jackpot ! Aller, mon petit Kuro, vas-y, vas danser !

« QUOI ? »

Ouh... Mes oreilles... Ils ont criés tout les deux en même temps ! Je sais bien que c'est difficile pour tout les deux ! Courage ! Ah ! J'ai une idée géniale -mes idées sont toujours géniales- tout d'un coup !

« Mokona sait ! Si Kuro-Papa et Fye-Maman ne veulent pas danser, ils devront se faire un BISOU ! »

« VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT TARES ! »

Huhuhu... Ça vous plairait, pourtant ! Mais bon... Le but c'est que vous alliez danser ! Alors, entre danser et s'embrasser vous allez choisir...

« Bon... On va danser... Mais pas devant tout le monde ! »

Kuro-Papa est timide ! Mais j'avais tout prévu !

« Mokona est d'accord ! Mais dans ce cas, vous allez danser dehors ! »

Ils se regardent puis Fye hoche la tête.

Huhuhu ! Ils courent à leur perte ! Niark Niark Niark ! Allez, sortez dehors ! Voilà, c'est bien !

Je sort discrètement à leur suite et je vais me cacher dans un buisson. Les deux adultes se regardent, mais n'osent pas se toucher. Je vais devoir les aider... Je sort la petite boite noire de ma bouche, et je l'ouvre. Une douce musique en sort. Comme par magie, Fye se décide, et pose timidement une main sur la hanche de son partenaire, tandis qu'il saisit la main de Kuro de l'autre. Ils se mettent à tourner doucement.

Huhuhu ! J'y suis arrivé ! Pour un peu je me mettrait à danser, moi aussi ! Mais ce n'est pas fini ! Oh, que non ! La partie ne fait que commencer ! Hohoho ! HUHUHU !

Je fais pas un peu trop sadique là Hmm ? Si ? Alors j'arrête !

Oh ! Attendez ! Ils reculent vers mon piège ! Ils reculent, ils reculent... Et zou, ils tombent, les pieds empêtrés dans la corde que j'avais tendu. Il est l'or ! Je débouche le flacon de fumée rose, et je laisse l'odeur leur chatouiller les narines.

Vous vous demandez un peu ce qui se passe ? C'est simple ! La musique, est une musique magique, qui fait suivre aux danseurs le chemin que l'on veut. Donc, ils sont aller se jeter dans la corde transparente que j'avais tendue avant. Et enfin, cette fumée rose renforce les sentiments qu'éprouvent ceux qui la respire.

Vous devinez ce qui va se passer ? HUHUHU !

Mais, zut ! Pendant que je discute, le temps passe ! Vite !

Je prend l'appareil photo et me dirige à pas de Mokona vers le couple par terre.

C'est trop mignon ! Ils sont tout les deux tout rouges ! Kuro est affalé sur Fye...

J'allume l'appareil et je me concentre.

Kuro commence à se pencher en avant. Fye le laisse faire. Ils se dévorent des yeux... Et... Fye se redresse un peu, faisant en sorte qu'il n'y plus qu'un petit millimètre entre eux... Finalement c'est Kuro qui fait le premier pas et qui franchit ce millimètre. Je les regarde s'embrasser passionnément. Hyuh ! C'est vachement différent de quand Clow et Yûko s'embrassaient ! C'est plus... Ardent ? Passionné ? Tendre ?

Simple et Complexe... A la fois si doux et si intense !

Je décris sûrement très mal... Mais... Ah ! La photo ! J'allais oublier la photo ! Heureusement qu'on dirait qu'ils ne veulent pas s'arrêter... J'ai promis la photo à Yûko, en compensation ! Mais j'en garderait une copie !

Huhuhu !

Finalement, je ne me tiens plus et je jaillis hors de ma cachette en faisant un « Pyuuh ! » retentissant. Ils se séparent immédiatement, mais je me met à scander:

« Maman-Fye et Papa- Kurogané se sont fait un bisou ! Un bisou ! Ils sont amoureux ! C'est Bôôô l'amour... »

Ils ne disent rien. Ils ont sûrement conscience de s'être fait avoir, mais ils en ont profité !

Et moi, j'ai l'impression bizarre d'avoir tout cassé, mais bon... Huhuhu !

« Toi, la boule de poil ! Tu a fait exprès de nous envoyer là ? »

En plein dans le mille, mon cher ! Mais comme je tiens à ma réputation, je le regarde d'un air TRES étonné et franchement innocent.

« Moi ? Mais voyons, pas du tout ! Mokona n'a même pas fait exprès de prendre une photo du bisou ! Juré ! »

Oups... Je sens que je vais me faire tuer, là ! Vite une idée, ou s'en est fini de moi ! Ah ! Bingo !

« Attendez ! Mokona a une idée ! Fye-san, à ton avis, que sont Sakura-chan et Shaolan-kun, l'un pour l'autre ? »

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire. Et voilà, c'est reparti !

FIN !


End file.
